The Eyes
by Inamioly
Summary: "There were no instructions as to how to perform a successful 'revirginization', so no-one really knew if they were doing it well, but that was beside the point... It didn't take Jesus to know April Kepner was on the right path to 'revirginization'." Lots of Japril awesomeness. Review, s'il vous plait


**The Eyes**

It didn't take Jesus to figure it out. It didn't take Him to figure it out... at all. There were no instructions as to how to perform a successful revirginization, so no-one really knew if they were doing it well, but that was beside the point... It didn't take Jesus to know April Kepner was on the right path to revirginization.

There she was, charting in the resident's lounge since no interns had been assigned to her yet. Charting to keep her mind busy, to keep it from wandering and wondering, and to employ her hands somewhere away from a very well muscled chest belonging to a man th-

_Nope, not going down that road again_. _One exploding bowel, two exploding bowels... yuck. _She cringed; her memory was becoming a tad bit too vivid for her liking.

_Ol' mcdonald had a farm..._ And here she was, revirginizing. Had she not decided upon doing so, she might still have been bathing the pigs, milking the cows, and all those farming clichés Alex fed his sarcastic comments with. Revirginizing... such a complex, serious, grown-up word. She beamed. Life was pretty awesome.

"So, Kepner... how dreadfully average was your surgery yesterday?" Cristina asked from the screen. Meredith chuckled.

"Don't be mean."

"Yup, you're right, that's probably better than mowing the lawn. Did you mow the lawn? It must be so awesome not to aspire to anything higher than that. You live a pretty good life, Kepner." Cristina nodded, thoughtfully, and April smiled.

"Actually, it was quite normal. Dr. Hunt tells me I have to endure a week of boring to be entitled to the excitement of the ER."

"See, Mer? She's happy. As bubbly as a redneck can be, and just as I remembered her. She probably jumped Jackson already, which means that the next time you babysit them you only have to worry about the welfare of the poor lad lying on the table. Problem solved." She took a sip from her coffee. "Awful, just awful."

"Cristina!" Meredith choked on a potatoe.

"Meredith!" April turned crimson.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just said that. You don't just say that to someone, Cristina. Look what you did, now she won't finish her charts and will have to work late. You can't _say_ the word _sex_." She whispered. "She's still a virgin in her mind."

"Meredith!"

"Oh, please..."

"How- How did you know?" She stuttered. "Did Jackson-"

"Jackson didn't tell me anything. He didn't have to. You two had _the eyes_." Meredith rolled her eyes, and Cristina nodded knowingly.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Her voice was muffled over all the background noise.

"Well, I don't... and I don't want to know. So we had sex, big deal." _Again... we had sex again._

Cristina laughed. "Oh, with Jackson it had to be... I can only imagine..."

"Fantasise..." Meredith added, grinning.

"There will be none of that!" April closed her chart. "I will be going now, and I don't want any fantasizing going on in my absence. I'm revirginizing, which means if I can't have sex – hell, if I can' think of _sex_ with Jackson – you two can't either."

They frowned. "How's that even fair?"

"It just is. Welcome to my world."

"Say 'hi' to Jesus for me." Cristina smirked. "Party ruiner..."

"I will." She stood up and grabbed all her charts. "Have a nice aftern-"

The door opened and Alex, Jackson and Bailey came in. April looked away as she heard Meredith whisper something into her iPad and Cristina's overexcited giggling following it. She stood away from her chair and offered it to Alex, who promptly sat and began some story that made Bailey sulk.

She felt Jackson's eyes on the back of her neck and felt it grow hotter by the second. She eyed him subtly. _Not today. _He nodded, smiling with his eyes, letting her know he understood. _Not today_, she thought again, and he once again chuckled silently. _One would think you're not sure of yourself... again_, he told her with a playful raised eyebrow. _Don't you look at me like that_, she admonished him. _Like what?_

_With those ey- Forget it... see you in... hum... five? _April bit her lip and showed him a fully opened hand, to which he replied with a discrete thumbs up. _You'll be explaining me about those eyes of mine, you know?_

"There they are, Mer."

"What, what?"

"The... _Eyes._" And they giggled away as Alex and Jackson wore confused frowns, and April stormed off the room, sighing in frustration, embarrassment and... well, lust.

Yes, it took no God, Jesus or Holy authority to see April Kepner was just in the right path to revirginizing her very un-virgin self.

**A/N: C'mon... you're going to tell me I'm the only one who noticed how their eyes change just when they decide to do the deed?**

**I just love them, they are so freaking cute. And Jackson, well, he's the man of my dreams!**

**Kisses,**

**Inamioly**


End file.
